Conventionally, an apparatus of this type includes a liquid crystal display panel for displaying images, a pair of light sources arranged at opposite sides of this liquid crystal display panel, and a movable Fresnel mirror disposed at the back side of the liquid crystal display panel (see Patent Document 1, for example). The apparatus having such construction distributes images to both, right and left eyes, for example, by alternately switching the reflecting direction of the movable Fresnel mirror as synchronized with an alternate display of an image for the right eye and an image for the left eye on the liquid crystal display panel. Consequently, the observer can see a stereoscopic image using binocular parallax.    [Patent Document 1]    Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-147669 (FIGS. 1-3)